DMC 255 Commercial Collection
DMC 255 Commercial Collection is a compilation of dance mixes, megamixes and mashups created and released by the DMC DJ remix service in 2004. The album features Duran Duran's third single "Girls on Film" and a "Wild Boys" remix. About the album The album could only be purchased by registered DJs and was released the Disco Mix Club, a remix service founded in the UK by Tony Prince. The compilation includes "The Wild Boys" (Wicked 'N Wild Dub), a track remix by The Mitchell Project and mixed/programmed by Paul Dakeyne. Other Dakeyne mixes include a 10 minute "Duran Duran Megamix" available on DMC: September 90 Mixes 1. Also included is Sister Sledge's "Lost In Music", a song remixed in 1984 by Nile Rodgers that features backing vocals by Simon Le Bon and Andy Taylor. Track listing DMC 255 CD 1 01. DJ Casper Vs Safri Duo "Safri Slide" (DJ Cut-Up) (6:15) *"Cha Cha Slide" - DJ Casper *"Played-A-Live (The Bongo Song)" - Safri Duo *"Let Me Show You" - Camisra *"Horny" - Mousse T. Vs Hot 'N' Juicy 02. Chart Mix (Uptempo) (14:52) *"In The Middle" - Sugababes *"Cha Cha Slide" - DJ Casper *"Take Me To The Clouds Above" - LMC vs. U2 *"Right Now" - Atomic Kitten 03. George Michael Vs Adamski (6:05) *"Amazing" - George Michael *"Killer" - Adamski 04. Atomic Kittens Greatest Hits Mix (17:33) *"Atomic Kittens Greatest Hits Mix" - Atomic Kitten *"See Ya" - Atomic Kitten *"Whole Again" - Atomic Kitten *"It's OK" - Atomic Kitten *"Eternal Flame" - Atomic Kitten *"Ladies Night" - Atomic Kitten *"Tide Is High" - Atomic Kitten *"Be With You" - Atomic Kitten *"Right Now" - Atomic Kitten *"I Want Your Love" - Atomic Kitten 05. 80's Heroes Megamix - Part One (8:19) *"West End Girls" - Pet Shop Boys *"Young Guns (Go For It)" - Wham! *"Lets Dance" - David Bowie *"The Look of Love" - ABC 06. 80's Heroes Megamix - Part Two (10:42) *"Love Action (I Believe In Love)" - The Human League *"Don't Go" - Yazoo *"Quiet Life" - Japan *"Girls on Film" - Duran Duran 07. Classic Party Floorfillers (8:40) *"I Will Survive" - Gloria Gaynor *"YMCA" - Village People *"Uptown Girl" - Billy Joel *"Can't Take My Eyes Off You" - Boys Town Gang *"Hey Baby (Uhh Ahh)" - DJ Ötzi *"It's Raining Men" - The Weather Girls CD 2 01. Chart Mix (Downtempo) (10:39) *"Mysterious Girl" - Peter Andre *"Naughty Girl" - Beyoncé *"So Confused" - 2Play feat Raghav 02. Donna Summer Vs Kelly Llorenna - "This Time" (Two Tracker) (5:28) *"This Time I Know It's For Real" (Remix) - Kelly Llorenna *"This Time I Know It's For Real" - Donna Summer 03. 90's Dance Anthems Re-Visted - Part One (7:55) *"Keep On Jumpin" - The Todd Terry Project *"Renegade Master" - Wildchild *"I Need A Lover Tonight" (Nakasaki EP) - Ken Doh *"Dreamer" - Livin' Joy 04. 90's Dance Anthems Re-Visted - Part Two (9:38) *"Needin' U 2" - David Morales *"Funk Phenomena" - Armand Van Helden *"I'm Alive" - Stretch & Vern 05. "The Wild Boys" (Wicked 'N Wild Dub) - Duran Duran (7:30) 06. "I Want You Back" (2004 DMC Remix) - Jackson Five (6:57) 07. Classic Pop Floorfillers - Part One (8:14) *"You Sexy Thing" - Hot Chocolate *"Night Fever" - Bee Gees *"I'm Every Woman" - Chaka Khan *"Lost In Music" - Sister Sledge *"Holiday" - Madonna 08. Classic Pop Floorfillers - Part Two (7:32) *"Ladies Night" - Kool & The Gang *"Celebration" - Kool & The Gang *"Hot Stuff" - Donna Summer *"Finally" - Ce Ce Peniston *"Like A Virgin" - Madonna *"Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" - Cyndi Lauper 09. Classic DMC Cut-Up 'Strutin Out' (7:13) *"Showing Out" - Mel & Kim *"Strut Your Funky Stuff" - Frantique Category:DJ only compilation albums Category:Various artists compilation albums Category:Compilation Albums